


The Asset and Father's day

by Introvertatheart



Series: The Asset's New Life [44]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Father's Day, M/M, Steve gets a surprise, Tony Stark Does What He Wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24850174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introvertatheart/pseuds/Introvertatheart
Summary: Father's day has arrived and Steve has mixed feelings about this day. Not only does he not know his own father, everyone keeps telling him he is a father to Bucky. Steve isn't sure what to do with that thought.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: The Asset's New Life [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1343575
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	The Asset and Father's day

When the idea of being celebrated on Father's day came up during the cruise, Steve wasn't sure he had earned that privilege. Sure, he fathered Bucky but Steve always saw Father's day for the biological fathers, step-fathers and father who adopted children. 

And Steve had, unfortunately, accepted the fact he will most likely never have children. He had been asked about it from Sam when he learned Clint had kids, but he wasn't even interested in women and Peggy hadn't been anything serious. He had always loved Bucky and he still does. But having children had became a foreign subject when he realized how severe Bucky's age regression was and he would never have time for children while he was Bucky's permanent caregiver. 

Then Sam mentioned on the cruise that even though he didn't consider himself a father, he was. Bucky looked up to him for guidance, support and love. All things fathers gave for a child. And maybe he did give all that Bucky but he still couldn't see himself as a father.

"Daddy. Daddy." Bucky whined and pulled on his arm.

"You don't need to pull on me, what do you need?"

"That. Want that." Bucky pointed to the popsicle some kids had on tv. Today wasn't blistering hot, but it wasn't sea breeze cool either. Steve had opened the balcony door to let some fresh air in and Bucky was pacing, not nervously, from the kitchen to the balcony. Steve asked him what was going on and he responded with candy to which he was denied because they didn't have any. 

It was a good time to go to the store. Still early and only two hours until nap time. "Alright, we're going to the store." Bucky smiled and they went in the bedroom. Steve had Bucky start picking his own clothes as an independence exercise, sometimes they didn't match but it was a work in progress. After they both got dressed and cleaned up, they went in the garage and was about to leave then Tony came from his private work space.

"Aw, going out to eat to celebrate father's day?"

"No, we're going to the store. Who goes out to eat in the morning?"

"Anyone who wants to be spoiled." Steve shook his head and got in the car. "You can't deny yourself, Steve."

"What are you talking about it?"

"Being a father." 

Steve sighed. "Not talking about this right now, Tony."

"Okay, how about getting a new car? Let's talk about that."

"You can't fix my old car?"

"Steve, I did you a favor and sold it. You now have an extra thousand dollars in your account."

Steve put his head on the steering wheel and whined "Tony."

"It was old and falling apart. You've been driving this one for months, it was time to give it up."

"Without my permission?"

"Oh yeah, that thought came up after the guys left."

"When did you sell it?"

"Uh, before the cruise." Steve froze, the car was gone that long and he didn't tell him. Was he insane? "Now before you yell at me for doing that, I want you to consider the cars we looked at. I really think you'll like those."

Steve took a few deep breaths and sighed. "Tony, I understand the car was struggling but selling it and not telling me, why would you do that?"

"Because we needed to make room for stuff. Have fun at the store." Tony patted his shoulder and went back to his shop. Steve rubbed his temples then looked at Bucky who was playing with Harley's ear.

Tony selling his car had really thrown him into a mood, then he remembered something. "Hey, Buck, can we go visit someone after we go to the store?" Bucky nodded. Steve nodded and they left. 

While in the store, Steve got more fruit and produce. Bucky had love-hate relationship with this isle. His favorite fruits were here but his most hated vegetables were here. Such as broccoli.

He watched as Steve picked up carrots and potatoes. Then he went to pick up broccoli. He had to stop him.

"No." Bucky said. Steve looked at him.

"Excuse me?"

"No bonkly." 

"Buck, we have to expand your diet. You won't thrive on the same foods forever." Bucky pouted but put on his puppy dog eyes. "Begging and pouting will not get you out of your vegetables." 

"No bonkly." Bucky said a little more seriously.

"No broccoli, no popsicle." Bucky frowned when Steve put the broccoli in the clear bag. This was fair, but he still didn't want it. So he pouted while they went through the produce. Then they went to the frozen section. Steve found the popsicles, but Bucky wasn't happy that they weren't frozen like on tv.

Steve also had a sudden realization, they didn't get anything for Rumlow. Once again, that little voice spoke up about how badly Rumlow hurt Bucky. But then he remembered what Sam said about Rumlow changing for Bucky and treating him like a person. After much thought, he decided to get him something. They went in the toy isle and Bucky went searching.

"Bunny." Bucky found a blue bunny holding a heart to its chest.

"Okay, listen, this is a present for papa. Not yours." Bucky frowned again then sighed. They went to the card section and found a nice card that described their relationship pretty well.

After getting everything they needed they went to the cashier.

"Good morning and happy Father's day." Steve could only put on a fake smile and say thanks. They collected their bags and went back in the car. Bucky tried to turn around and look in the trunk.

"Buck, sit down."

"Want."

"Not now. Those have to be frozen." Bucky pouted and kicked at the passenger's seat. "You know you don't have get any at all." Bucky whined but relaxed. Their next stop was a floral shop, Bucky vaguely remembered this place. But the cashier lady remembered them.

"Welcome back, guys. How are you today?" She asked.

"We are good. Two dozen lilies please."

"Of course, are these for your father?"

"Yeah." Steve looked down and saw Bucky sitting on the floor and picking at a petal on the floor, he would have to keep a close eye on him. 

"You are like the only one who has came in here for flowers on Father's day." Steve didn't want to say it was probably because most people didn't think flowers were a manly thing or because his dad was dead. Mainly because he didn't want any pity. Then he heard gagging. He looked down and saw Bucky had coughed up the petal he had apparently eaten.

"Why?" Steve asked. Bucky shrugged then looked around the shop for something to do. Luckily, they wouldn't be here long enough for Bucky to find something to do. The lady gave him his lilies and they left the shop. 

The drive to Brooklyn had been an interesting one. Steve played a game of 'I, spy' even though it was Winter's game. Bucky loved it, even though he never really got any of them right, Steve just wanted to keep him occupied enough until they got there.

Once they arrived at the cemetery, Bucky still didn't really remember this place. But he could tell Steve was a little sad when they got out of car. He was always sad when they came.

They walked a bit of a distance then stopped at a grave. Joseph Rogers.

"Who?" Bucky pointed.

"My dad." They sat down. Steve put the flowers next to his grave and sighed. This was never easy. "Hey dad, it's me and I brought Buck." As Steve started to talk to his dad, Bucky started to become anxious and tried to get up. "Bucky, what's wrong?"

Bucky shook his head and tapped Steve's face "Okay? Okay?" Steve raised an eyebrow then realized he was crying. Steve never really cried when he talked to his dad, mainly because he never knew him. But today he was and Bucky was concerned. 

"I'm okay." Bucky shook his head again, did he know something Steve didn't?

"Miss him?"

"Yeah, I do and I wish he and ma were here to help me with all of this. I wish I could talk to them and ask them where I'm going wrong. I just wish I could have met him." Steve really started to cry. This was the hard part. Steve never knew him. All the amazing stories his ma told him about him is what inspired him to serve, but he wished he could have heard it from his dad.

"Stevie?"

"Yeah?"

"He loves you." Bucky hit his head and bit his arm. Steve held his arm then hugged him.

"Thanks Buck. Do you want to go see your dad?" Bucky tilted his head and pointed to Steve's chest.

"Daddy."

"Real dad." Steve said bye to his parents then they walked towards Bucky's parents grave. Once they arrived, Bucky sat down between his parents grave and played with his shirt. Steve took a quick picture of him then sat down in front of him and rubbed his legs.

"Daddy?" Bucky pointed to his dad, George. Steve nodded and watched Bucky's eyes. Usually they were the first to revealed his emotions and right now Steve was seeing wary and confusion. "Miss him." Steve sighed. Bucky knew his dad, but not for very long. Bucky probably felt the same way deep down about having more time with their families. But with the way the war was going back then, there was no way Bucky could have avoided being drafted and Steve wouldn't have survived very long if he didn't get the serum. There was no way around that and Steve was secretly hoping some type of normality would come back into his life.

"Home, please?" Bucky asked.

"Yeah, sure." Steve helped him up and rubbed his back. "He still loves you, Buck, they all do." Bucky waved bye to them and they went to the car. After they got to car, Bucky started to yawn more. Even Steve found himself yawning a bit. "Nap time?" Bucky nodded. He must have been truly tired if he was agreeing to that. 

Once they arrived home, Steve kept Bucky up long enough just to sign his name on his card to Rumlow. After a few minutes, Bucky was in the stages of throwing a tired fit so Steve immediately put Bucky down for a nap then laid down next to him. Harley jumped on the bed and laid down with them.

When Steve started to wake up, he noticed the breathing on his back felt different. Bucky wasn't a heavy breather unless he was having a nightmare, plus Bucky didn't smell like dog. When he opened his eyes, he was met with white fur with black patches.

"Harley?" She turned to him and sniffed his face. "Hey, where's Bucky?" Harley whined and licked his hand. Steve looked over the bed on Bucky's side, he wasn't on the floor. He immediately got up and looked in the closet and under the bed. Nothing.

Steve was immediately entering momma bear and took a few deep breathes before he tore through the floor again. 

"Jarvis, where is he?"

" _The common area, sir._ " Steve hit the down button on the elevator, Harley got in before the door closed. Steve felt his anger start to flare, he told the others about taking Bucky without his permission and they saw how bad he got last time when he couldn't find him. If that happened again, Steve will not be holding down his anger like last time.

Once he arrived to the main area, Rumlow was here. But he didn't see Bucky.

"Where is he?" Steve asked.

"Who?" Asked Rumlow.

"Do not play this with me, where the hell is he?" Then Steve noticed Rumlow had the bunny that they bought for him. "Why do you have that?"

"This?" Rumlow held up the bunny.

"You couldn't have gotten that unless you were on our floor. Where is Bucky?" Steve's voice was dropping to a dangerous level.

"He was just here. Nat came up and he followed her."

"Where?" Steve stepped closer to him.

"Downstairs, I think." Steve frowned at him then went to the elevator leaving Rumlow there by himself. Steve and Harley went downstairs. Once they arrived, Natasha was there by herself looking at Stark's cars.

"You look uneasy. Something the matter?"

"Please tell me you have Bucky?"

"I did."

"Where is he now?"

"Beats me. I saw him running down here then he left before I could ask him what was going on." Steve rubbed his temples then clenched his fist.

"You, Rumlow and Jarvis have told me three different stories and I'm getting irritated, now WHERE THE HELL IS HE?" Steve yelled. Nat raised an eyebrow then chuckled.

"Such a momma bear. I told Stark this was a bad idea."

"What?"

"Come with me." Natasha held his hand and brought him to Tony's personal garage.

"Nat, I don't want to see Stark if he doesn't know where Bucky is."

"Oh, calm down." Steve was doing the exact opposite of that. The doors opened, he was shocked.

Bucky was sitting on a black Harley Davidson motorcycle "Daddy day." Bucky raised his arms and smiled.

Steve was speechless, he turned to Nat who smiled then at Sam and Tony. 

"To fill in the questions buzzing through your head. Yes, we took Bucky again without permission. Yes, I know you are going to yell at me. And yes, this is yours." Said Tony. Steve was still stunned, his anger was slowly dissipating.

"Say something, Rogers." Said Sam.

"How? Why?" Asked Steve.

"Remember that talk earlier about selling your car?" Asked Tony.

"Unfortunately."

"So the people who bought your car also ran a motorcycle charity of vets. And when I told them about you and Buckster, they gave you this one for free."

"Uh-"

"Oh, wait there is more. Do it, kid." Bucky got off the motorcycle and pulled off the sheet next to the motorcycle, it was a side car. "You can ride with Harley, I think it's cool." Said Tony.

"Why?"

"Hello. Father's day, you deserve to get something." Said Sam.

"Guys, for the last time I'm not a father. He's not my child."

"And what did we say about that? Step-fathers didn't have their wife's children but they willing took on the role of taking care of someone's else kids. Now who does that sound like?"

"But I-"

"Don't even say that you did it because it's what he wanted. He needed love, patience and someone who would help him through his recovery. You didn't back down from this, you took it head on and look how far he's gotten since you got him. You may not see yourself as a father but to us and everyone else, you fit that description."

"Plus no random person goes around threatening people looking for their kid." Said Rumlow coming up behind him.

"I didn't threaten you, it was a serious question."

"Anyway, you are 3 year old Bucky's father. When 103 year old Bucky comes out, you're his best friend and, we already know, lover. And you are Winter's handler. 3 year old Bucky is here and will probably always be here, so that makes you his father. You cannot deny this." Explained Sam and frankly he was right. He treated the three year old different from Winter and his old Bucky. The three year old was so much like his old Bucky but so different at the same time. He loved them both equally, but he can't deny that the baby was always here and needed Steve to help him through this.

"I can't deny it and I won't any longer." Steve opened his arms. Bucky smiled, ran to him and hugged him. "Thank you for this, Buck."

"Thank you." Bucky said hugging him back.

"Now, how about you two go take this baby for a ride? You can take Harley." Said Tony attaching the side car.

"Wait, did you guys even test to see if she or Bucky was okay with the noise or even riding on it?"

"Yeah, no not really." Said Tony. Steve sighed and got on. It felt like his old one, just a bit newer. Then he looked at Bucky, he didn't look sure but he wanted to try. 

"Wear a helmet." Said Nat.

"I know for sure Bucky won't wear it, he really doesn't like things on his head. But if you want to try, that's fine." Said Steve. Natasha grabbed a bike helmet and put it on Bucky's head. Bucky froze then tried to pull it off.

"Off. Off." 

"You have to keep it on, the law says so." Said Steve. Bucky tried to get it off, but he didn't understand buckles so he left it alone. Steve put on his helmet, even though it felt weird.

"Harley, jump in." Harley sniffed the side car then stepped in. 

"She would look better with these." Said Tony putting doggy sunglasses on her. "Now, she looks badass." Steve sighed then tried to get Bucky behind him.

"Swing your leg over and sit down." Bucky was shaking a little but did as told. Without being told he put his arms around Steve's waist tightly. "Okay, don't let go." Steve started the bike then he felt Bucky tense up, maybe this was too much. "All done?"

Bucky shook his head.

Steve lifted Bucky's legs on the foot rest then kicked up the side stand. "You ready? You have to hold on." Bucky nodded. Steve nodded at the others then started to drive. Once they got on the road, Steve started off slow then gradually increased speed. He looked over at Harley, her ears flapping in the wind but she was enjoying herself. He glanced at Bucky, he was still in a very wary state and he could feel him shaking but he was smiling. That was a good sign. They drove around the block a few times then drove to the park.

Once they arrived, Bucky was still trembling a little bit so they sat at the benches so he could calm down.

"Was that fun?"

"Fun. Off." Bucky tried to take the helmet off again, so Steve took the helmet off and set it on the table. Bucky shook his head and patted his head then listened to the children screaming on the playground. They looked like they were having fun, Bucky would have loved to play on the playground, but the amount of kids there was making him second guess that. Plus the swing were occupied.

"Bucky?" Asked Steve. Bucky looked at him. "I want you to know that I'm happy taking care of you. I'm sorry if you ever felt that I wasn't doing enough, I still don't feel like I'm doing enough for you. But I will do better for you and I will be doing more to make sure that you are happy. I'll try to do better for the both of us." Steve sighed, that had been on his mind for the past few days. He knew he was doing all he could for Bucky, but he just wanted to do more. 

Bucky tilted his head at him. Then rubbed his head. "Oh, Stevie. You already do so much for us."

"But I-"

"Steve. We're happy, stop worrying." Bucky put his hand on his shoulder and smiled. A real Bucky smile. Steve chuckled and grabbed Bucky into a hug. This is what he needed.

"Thanks, jerk."

"Anytime, punk." Bucky hit his head then smiled at him. "Home, please?"

"Of course." Steve put his helmet back on and put Bucky's on, despite the protest. Harley climbed in the sidecar and sat down. Steve turned on the motorcycle and they headed back home. It was only a little past seven and Steve felt like ending the day with a movie.

Once they arrived home, Steve parked the bike where his old car used to be. He took off their helmets and Harley's sunglasses then headed up to their floor. Steve got Bucky in an early bath and warmed up last nights dinner which was meatloaf with rice.

"What movie should we watch first?" Asked Steve.

"Nemo." Finding Nemo it is. Steve loved this movie even though he has seen it almost thirty times and he honestly felt for the father when he lost his son. He searched endlessly for Nemo and Steve searched endlessly for Bucky. And Marlin was just like him in a sense that he was overprotective of his son. For good reason, losing your wife and hundreds of children in one night would do that someone. He lost Bucky to Hydra. When he got him back, he promised him he would never let anything happen to him again.

And he would forever hold himself to that promise as three year old Bucky's father, 103 year old Bucky's best friend/lover and Winter's handler.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I made anyone cry, I had to make this one special for Steve. 
> 
> PSA: Request are open until the week of Steve's birthday(so excited), about mid-July to August I will start brainstorming the age of ultron chapters. If you guys want Pietro to live, let me know in the comments and also if you think Bucky/Winter should try to fight Ultron.


End file.
